


Sharing

by sffan



Series: Aftermath [4]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: While celebrating Simon's birthday, Jayne and Mal discover a new way to share.





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to: Brenda, my wonderful beta, corrupter of the last vestiges of my innocence. Any remaining spelling or grammar mistakes are mine.
> 
> Notes: Inspired by that song "Your Body's a Wonderland," by John Mayer. Every damn time I hear the lyrics "If you want love, we'll make it. Swim in a deep sea of blankets. Your body is a wonderland." I see Simon, all flushed and panting, writhing on a bed while Mal or Jayne or Mal and Jayne do unspeakably naughty things to him - so here is the result. 
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: January 3, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

It's Simon's birthday and he's trying to negotiate a flight of stairs with his eyes covered by Jayne's big, warm hands. His arms are wrapped tightly around Mal's middle and the two men herd him up the stairs, giggling like schoolboys. When they reach their room, Mal opens the door and Jayne ushers Simon in. 

"Ready?" Jayne asks. 

Simon nods. 

Jayne pulls back his hands and he and Mal both call out "Surprise!" 

Simon's eyes widen in amazement. The room is stunning. There's a big four-poster bed covered in rich, thick blankets, surrounded by what seems like millions of candles. On the table is a bottle of champagne and - Simon can barely believe his eyes - chocolate covered strawberries. He gapes at the two men. 

"This must have cost a fortune," he says in wonderment. 

"You're worth it," Mal says softly, gently massaging Simon's shoulders as Jayne brings him a glass of champagne and a strawberry, a big grin on his face. 

* * *

Simon is lost in a sea of blankets, riding the waves of fire coursing through his body as Mal and Jayne lap at his nipples. Each man has a different, but equally effective technique. Mal's tongue is soft and wet, barely brushing the hardened nub of flesh, over and over again while Jayne is more aggressive - he deliberately rubs his whiskers across the nipple and then licks firmly, twirling his tongue around and around, grazing it occasionally with his teeth. Simon's body is their playground and they can play like this for hours, practically competing to see who can make him squirm the most or moan the loudest. 

Mal slides slowly down Simon's body, trailing soft butterfly kisses down his ribs to the smooth, sensitive skin on his hip and begins to suck. Ever since Jayne joined them, Mal leaves a mark somewhere on Simon's body every time they make love - each time in a different spot. Jayne's hand replaces Mal's mouth and he rolls and gently pinches one nipple between his fingers and starts to suck on the other with a demanding mouth. Simon's body is vibrating so hard he's almost spasming, his hands twisting tightly in the sheets - and they have only just begun. They have incredible control. As they move around his body, Simon can feel how hard they are, but somehow Mal and Jayne can always delay their own gratification until after they have finished twisting him into a pretzel. 

Jayne drags his beard across Simon's chest, leaving red marks on the ivory flesh. He licks Simon's lips and then sucks the bottom one into his mouth, running the tip of his tongue over and over it as Simon's head arches back. Simon wraps his arms around Jayne and digs his hands into the strong back. Putting a hand under Simon's head, Jayne pulls Simon into a kiss. Their tongues meet and begin to weave around each other, stroking and tasting. 

Mal finishes the hickey and then starts to lightly kiss Simon's cock, flicking the shaft with his tongue as he moves up it. When he reaches the head, he laps gently at the pre-come and then sucks at the slit to draw out more. Simon gasps into Jayne's mouth and his back arches. 

Jayne works his way down Simon's body, nibbling at the flesh, making a few marks of his own, and licking up the sweat slicking the porcelain skin. When Jayne reaches Simon's cock, Mal begins to slowly fondle Simon's balls. Jayne licks the whole length of the organ with a strong tongue and then slips just the head into his warm wet mouth. He sucks gently, probing the slit with his tongue. Simon's hips buck; the only thing keeping his ass on the bed is the weight of the two men. 

Mal and Jayne are two men with a single purpose - make Simon come so hard he hits himself in the face. He made it to the middle of his chest once. They took it as a challenge. 

As Jayne slides Simon's cock deeper into his mouth and down his throat, Mal sucks on two of his fingers and then reaches around, under Simon's ass and gently inserts them into the tight opening. He moves them around and around and then begins to slide them in and out. Jayne starts to suck, applying pressure with his tongue, and humming in the back of his throat, sending vibrations down to Simon's balls. Simon's vision begins to blacken as he hyperventilates - he has to make himself take deep breaths, he doesn't want to pass out - again. 

When Jayne senses Simon is about to orgasm, he releases Simon's cock from his mouth and lets him come all over his chest. 

"Collarbone," Jayne says to Mal and they share a smirk as the aftershocks work their way through Simon's body. Mal removes his fingers and he and Jayne lick their way up Simon's body, cleaning up the come. When they reach the middle of his chest, their tongues brush, their eyes meet with the force of an electric bolt, and Jayne pulls Mal into a deep, wet, exploratory kiss. Their actions pull Simon out of his delirium - this is new - in all the months since they had agreed to share him, they had never touched each other, not like this. 

Simon is intrigued. He wants to watch this, so he tilts his head forward. His movement alerts them, and they stop. 

"No, please, don't stop," Simon says, his eyes dark with lust. 

Mal and Jayne look at each other and within seconds their lips lock. Simon slides down the bed and he grips their rock-hard cocks in each of his hands as the two men grapple for control of the kiss. He shows them no mercy, as they had shown him none. Simon teases and torments them as much as he can until they come - Jayne first with a muffled curse, then Mal with a deep moan that gets lost in Jayne's mouth. Mal and Jayne keep kissing - long, slow, deep kisses. They break apart and their mouths travel down each other's necks, tasting. Simon watches as Mal and Jayne begin to explore each other's bodies with greedy hands, lips, and tongues. 

"Now I'm feeling left out," Simon says with a mock pout. 

Mal looks over at him. "Poor baby," Mal says and then captures Simon's mouth in a deep wet kiss as Jayne continues to nibble at his neck, sending shivers of delight down Mal's spine. 

* * *

The three men leave the inn the next morning, drained and exhausted, having shared every inch of each other - over and over. 


End file.
